


Burning Bed

by ladyoneill



Series: Dark Side Of The Moon [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's plans and manipulations aren't going to burn up like his previous life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon ficlet prompt "ashes" and introducing my fanon family for Peter: Marta his mate and Gracie their daughter.

Propped on one arm, Peter watches the boy sleep. He's restless, body twitching, lips moving as if to form words. He's not deep enough asleep to be dreaming but something is bothering him. Peter notes that the circles beneath his eyes are darker, larger, like smudged ashes--a bad analogy he can't seem to shake--and he frowns and wonders if Stiles ever sleeps deep enough to get any true rest.

He's beginning to doubt it.

Reaching out he brushes his fingers over the stress lines at the corners of Stiles' lips and he twitches again, muttering something unintelligible, before settling momentarily again. 

Humans need more sleep than he's getting. He's killing himself inch by inch and Peter wants to stop it. Will stop it, if his plans come to fruition. If everything proceeds as he wants, in a few months the boy will need his sleep. His body will force it on him. More sleep, no more caffeine abuse. The Adderall will be a problem, but he'll need to be weaned off that as well.

Peter's eyes drift down over Stiles' flat stomach and an image pops into his head. 

Marta, heavily pregnant with their second child, smiling at him, Gracie on her hip, the sun glinting off her dark, glossy hair.

Grief floods him and he turns onto his back, staring blindly at the ceiling.

Stiles is a substitute that can never measure up. Peter's heart died in the fire along with his mate and children. New cubs will bring joy but can never replace what he lost.

He's afraid he can never love the boy in his bed, will never feel the same as for those loved ones who burned. A part of him doesn't care and a part of him desperately wants to feel true emotions besides rage.

Closing his eyes, he hears the roar of the flames, tastes the ashes on his tongue, and feels bitter tears prick his eyelids. He needs Stiles to build his pack, cement his place as Alpha. The spark inside him will give Peter the unimaginable.

He'll hate you for it, a voice inside him whispers. It sounds too much like Marta and Peter shoves it away, not wanting her memory to drag him back to the man he was before--the man who burnt to the shell he is now. His plans are in motion and he's not going to put stop to any of them, no matter the disapproval he feels from ghosts.

Beside him, Stiles stirs, smacks his lips, then sits up, awake in an instant. "Um...sorry again? Your fault for wearing me out," he jokes, but there's an unease in his voice. He's still not completely comfortable with this new relationship.

Opening his eyes, Peter smiles falsely and sits up as well. "No problem. You need your sleep and I'm happy to wear you out, as you put it." 

Stiles blushes and drops his eyes. "So, this is a thing now?"

"I told you if I enjoyed you I'd want you again."

"Yeah, I remember. I said the same thing." He looks up again from beneath his lashes and then his whole body relaxes. "Cool." His eyes drift past Peter to the clock on the nightstand. "Except my dad'll actually be home for dinner in less than an hour so I need to get going."

Peter nods. That will change as well. No matter how much Stiles doesn't what his father to know, the Sheriff will need to be informed of not only the supernatural but other things as well. "Time for a shower?"

A mischievous look crosses the younger man's face. "Will we be getting dirtier first because I'm not sure I have time for that?"

Peter smirks and arches an eyebrow. "If you're a good boy."

Snorting, Stiles scrambles off the bed and Peter follows him at a more leisurely pace. The odor of ash accompanies him and he ignores it. Nothing is ever going to burn again.

You're wrong, Peter, the voice returns, gripping at his heart. You're twisted desires will burn him as badly as fire burned us. You'll destroy everything when you could have something real again.

Peter's growl startles Stiles but he just shrugs and turns on the water in the shower. 

Water puts out fire and Peter forces himself under control and, smiling, follows his young lover beneath the spray.

Nothing is going to burn. Everything will work out the way he wants. Stiles is smart and pragmatic and, even if he hates him at first, he'll come to understand and accept because he'll have no choice.

Together they'll put to rest all his burnt ghosts.

End


End file.
